


I wanna hold your hand so tight (I'm gonna break my wrist)

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, PTV mentioned, Pining Harry, Punk!Louis, Strangers to Friends, bookshop!Harry, eventually, minimal angst but that comes later if i carry this on, not in the beginning though, the other three soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry likes books and old music; and Louis likes tattoos, all things metal in his face and punk music</p>
<p> </p>
<p>yeah, i know, a pretty shit summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea about this.
> 
> title from Pierce The Veil - Bulletproof Love, a song i only know thanks to my little sister. 
> 
> i'm just writing out what i have down and then i'll see how it goes from there :)  
> but in the meantime kudos, comments are really really cool so like comment and kudos pleaseeeee :D
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction, nor am i affiliated with them in anyway, this is a work of fiction.

Every Friday, at eight am on the dot, Harry opens his shop. He'll walk in, rid himself of his tattered brown jacket - that he should really throw away but he doesn't have the heart to part from it. After he's changed the sign on the door from closed to open Harry heads to the counter; a book to read ready in his bag, which he pulls out after he sits down. His coffee from Costa warming him from the inside out as he takes tentative sips of the bitter drink. 

 

Harry smiles whilst he looks around his little shop. He takes in the shelves of books, all varying in genre. His shop isn't small but it isn't big either. It's just the right size for a few shelves, a till and a comfortable are where anyone is welcome to stay and read if they wish. Harry's proud of his shop - sure it doesn't get a lot of customers, mainly university students due to its proximity to the campus. Despite the lack of customers, Harry is happy, the shop is his and he loves it. He put his heart into his little bookshop and in return the bookshop treats him well. 

 

Sighing in content, Harry swivels in his chair to turn on the radio. He lets the music fill the shop as he waits for his customer of the day.

 

****

 

He's ordering some new books when the bell chimes above the door, telling him that a new customer has walked in. Harry's eyes shift from ordering some new Bukowski books to the door and he freezes. 

 

He quite literally freezes.

 

The boy at the door is well... beautiful. Harry has never seen someone so gorgeous in his entire life, granted that's only 20 years but still. The boy has sleeves on both arms; they're colourful and Harry is entranced by how the tattoos wrap around the lads biceps which are barely covered by a tight black Joy Division shirt. Harry's eyes dart further down the lads body before he can start drooling but Harry soon finds out that was a huge mistake. Harry's tongue comes out instinctively to lick at his lips. The boys legs are wrapped in tight black jeans, which Harry is sure are jeggings, on his feet are worn out black vans.

 

Harry lets his eyes roam slowly over the customers body before looking at their face. It takes a while. Harry's certain that he's never seen someone so  _fit_ in all his life. He feels like a teenage girl, drooling over some fit lad at school. Eventually, Harry manages to stop eye fucking the strangers body and looks up to their face and then Harry feels like he's about to faint. 

 

He's never seen someone so pretty. Cheekbones that could cut glass, eyes as blue as the sky so rarely seen in Britain. He takes in the solid black bar through his eyebrow and the ring that circles his right nostril and his lip. He notices the small stretchers in each ear, barely noticeable due to long, brown feathery hair that Harry wants to run his fingers through... and maybe smell. Harry especially doesn't miss the light dusting of scruff on the mans jaw making his jaw line a lot more prominent. Harry thinks how good that would feel on his inner thighs... he squirms at the thought.

 

A cough startles him and Harry almost falls out of his seat, grabbing the counter before he topples over. Harry's cheeks burn with embarrassment as he looks towards the customer with a small smile. The man looks heavily amused, he smirks at Harry whilst raising the eyebrow with the piercing.

 

Harry fishmouths for a few moments, trying to get his bearings, it isn't everyday the oxford dictionary definition for sex on legs walks into your shop. He finally manages to stutter out

"erm... s-sorry... can I help you with something?" 

Harry blushes and mentally berates himself for sounding like such a twat to this Greek God. The man laughs and Harry forgets about how much of a tit he sounded and stores away the sound of the customers laughter, 

"I'm hoping you can, mate. I'm looking for a book for my english lit class."

 

Harry sighs, wanting to hear the man speak some more. "What book are you looking for specifically?"

 

"One of the classics. Pride and Prejudice?"

 

Harry nods. "We have that, it's a favourite of mine. Third shelf from the wall, fourth row down."

 

The man - angel as Harry's subconscious likes to call him - nods and makes his way over to the shelves. It isn't very long before he's back and paying for the book, smiling widely at Harry as he hands over his money, something most students are unwilling to do.

 

It's over too quickly and Harry's mood starts to sour a little as he watches the angel/man walk to the door.

 

The man turns around though, looking back at Harry. Harry feels himself smile at the man and he gets a blinding smile in return as he asks "What's your name then?"

 

"M'Harry, you?"

 

"Louis. I'll see you around Harry." He waves and then he's gone. Leaving Harry to frown at the counter for the rest of the day, as he wonder if he'll ever actually see Louis again.


	2. Tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from Bea Miller - Dracula
> 
> I know, I'm little shit for not updating... I've just been so busy; college, and my cousin got married last Friday, the day I was planning to update on but family comes first. It was an amazing day :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they make me happy and want to write more... I really like feedback!

Louis stays on Harry's mind for the rest of the day, and the night and he's still thinking of him the morning after. Harry thinks of little scenarios with Louis like waking up next to him on a morning, being able to wrap his arms around Louis' waist from behind and rest his head on Louis' shoulder. Tugging on Louis' lip piercing with his teeth while they make out in the back of Harry's car. The daydreams all range from so sweet that Harry feels his teeth start to rot all the way to so dirty Harry is shifting in his seat and blushing. 

 

It was in between the scenario where him and Louis were slow dancing and the one where Harry was wondering what it would be like to kiss Louis' neck and leave his mark, claiming him so the world would know who Louis would belong to. It was in between these that Harry realised that while he doesn't know the lad who had poisoned his mind, he's imagining an entire life with him. Harry is so gone for the tattooed man despite the fact that he's only talked to him for a few minutes and nearly all of that time was spent with Harry stuttering over his words while he took in the wonder that is Louis' body and face.

 

It's actually pathetic and he tells this to his cat, Mimi. Harry figures that he must look like the definition of sad as he sits on his living room floor talking to his cat about Louis' eyes and cheekbones. Mimi doesn't reply but she does butt her head into Harry's hand every now and then, demanding his attention and Harry will take that. 

 

When he finally realises that it's time for him to head out and open the shop, he shifts Mimi from his lap and gets a glare from the cat before she runs off, probably to ruin his bedroom carpets. Harry sighs as he puts on his boots, grabs his bag and locks the door of his flat. 

 

The drive to the shop isn’t eventful; Harry sings along to the songs on his iPod and tries not to flip off the arsehole that pulled out straight in front of him making him slam on his brakes. He makes it to his shop in one piece though and for that Harry feels grateful. He smiles as if he’s coming home as he unlocks the door to the bookstore, the familiar smell washes over him and he relaxes completely, feeling content as he hangs up his jacket and heads over to the till.

 

***

 

He’s checking over inventory when the bell above the door rings, alerting Harry there is a customer. Harry’s stomach drops to worn down leather boots as thoughts of Louis coming back to the shop take over his mind. Taking a deep breath, Harry heads to the front of the shop to greet the new customer. He isn’t disappointed when he sees that it’s a teenage girl with brightly coloured hair asking for The Princess Bride by William Goldman. He isn’t. Really.

helps the girl easily and manages to have a laugh with her, they talk about the book and when she says that she’s studying English Literature at the university, Harry has to ask.

 

“You’re studying Lit?”

 

The girl nods, smiling brightly. “I am, yes.”

 

“This might sound strange... but do you know a lad called Louis?”

 

The girl thinks for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah, it’s hard not to, to be honest.”

 

Harry frowns at her answer, eyebrows furrowing together. “What do you mean?”

 

“Everyone knows Louis. That is, if we’re talking about the same Louis. Blue eyes, piercings, tattoos?”

 

Harry nods. “Yeah, him.”

 

“Yeah, everyone knows Louis. It’s rare for someone not to have met him. He isn’t hard to miss and he’s easy on the eyes. Loads of the girls and some of the boys have crushes on Louis. Hard not to.” The girl is blushing when she finishes and Harry has to fight the urge not to grill her about Louis.

 

“I get what you mean; he came into the shop yesterday. I almost fell off my chair when I saw him.” Harry admits sheepishly, the girl laughs loudly and is about to reply but the chiming of the bell above the door interrupts her. They both turn to the door to see who has walked in and it’s just Harry’s luck that while he’s talking about Louis. Louis shows up.

 

The girl turns back to Harry and grabs her book off the counter before smiling at Harry and turning to leave. She stops in front of Louis though.

 

“Hiya Tommo, you coming over to Niall’s tonight?”

 

Louis smiles at the girl. “That depends. Will I have to put up with you and Niall making out all the time?”

 

Harry is in shock as he watches the girl shrug before saying “The other lads will have to deal with it as well. Chances are, we’ll go into a different room.”

 

Louis laughs and Harry wants to listen to that sound forever. “I’ll think about it, I’ll text you if I am.”

 

The girl nods, taking this as an acceptable answer before turning back to Harry. “Thanks for the book and that amazing conversation ‘bout my friend over here.”Harry splutters out some sort of response but it’s too late. The girl is gone and it’s just Louis and Harry in the shop. Alone.

 

Harry wants to cry a little... okay, maybe a lot.

 

Louis is smirking at Harry which makes Harry want to cry more because Louis just looks so good. He’s wearing a tight fitting black shirt that is leaving nothing to Harry’s imagination. Harry may or may not be drooling. He wants to run his hands over Louis’ abs, and lick them... maybe. When did he become such a perve?

 

A voice that Harry is certain belongs to an angel interrupts Harry’s daydream about licking Louis like a popsicle. “You alright there, mate?”

 

“Oh... erm... I’m fine... How’re you?” Harry slowly manages out, at the same time he’s thinking of Dobby dying to try and calm the situation in his jeans.

 

Louis chuckles. “I’m good.”

 

Harry nods. “Good, erm do you need help with anything?”

 

“Yeah, I do actually,” Louis smiles brightly, Harry returns one just as bright. “Was wondering if you had coffee already?”

 

“Um... No. Actually I haven’t had coffee all morning.”

 

Louis nods. “Ahh that would explain why you were so slow a few minutes ago.”

 

“Heyyy.” Harry squawks indignantly. “M’not slow.”

 

Louis laughs, clapping his hands as if he’s just heard the best joke ever. “I know you’re not. But anyway, what d’ya say?”

 

Harry frowns. “What do I say to what?”

 

“Coffee. With. Me.” Louis says, slowly, enunciating every point like he’s talking to a child.

 

Harry stops for a second, he had to be dreaming. “You want to go for coffee with me?”

 

“Yeah, I thought I made that pretty clear when I asked you...”

 

Harry shakes his head, smiling stupidly. “Yeah, let’s go for coffee.”

 

Louis smiles widely then and Harry was certain he wasn't going to regret this. Not if Louis was smiling like that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I'm very very happy. 
> 
> come talk to me on any of the sites below!
> 
> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13  
> instagram: bands_books_herondales  
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock  
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com


	3. I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis go for coffee
> 
> PLS READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OR ELSE THERE ARE PARTS YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IM SUCH A SHIT PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IVE HAD EXAM AND THATS NO EXCUSE AND IM SO SORRY BUT HERES AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS, YANNO THAT RIGHT? GOOD!
> 
> title: Panic! At the Disco - Girls/Girls/Boys (love this song omg)
> 
> things you should probably know before you read this:  
> halls of residence - like dorms in american colleges. basically an apartment with seven bedrooms tbh  
> S Club 7 - THE BEST POP BAND TO EVER GRACE THIS GOOD EARTH   
> Steps - THE SECOND BEST POP BAND TO EVERY GRACE THIS GOOD EARTH   
> Spice Girls - y'all should know this. zigahzigahaahhhh (victoria beckham was in the group) 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own one direction, nor am i affiliated with them, this work is completely untrue, i made it up. 
> 
> i hope you guys all like it and please leave comments and kudos, comments kind of fuel me to write..

Harry locks up his treasured book shop whilst Louis, the boy who has quite genuinely taken over his mind, waits leaning up against the lamppost. Harry quickly messes with the door handle, making it look like he’s checking if he locked up correctly when he’s actually using this little bit of extra time to get his emotions in check.

_Christ, Harry, he’s only asked you for coffee, you aren’t meeting his parents_ , his subconscious screams at him but then Harry is blindsided with the thought of actually meeting Louis’ parents. He’s interrupted from this train of thought by a loud cough coming from behind him.

“C’mon love. I’d like to get a drink sometime today.” Harry turns at the sound of his voice, worried that he’s already annoyed him and they haven’t even gone for coffee but when he sets his eyes on Louis he’s grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Harry lets himself relax a little at the sight of Louis’ smile.

“It’s locked up now, let’s go for coffee.” Harry states, internally shocked with how confident he sounds.

Louis groans, “Thank god, I actually thought I was going to die of thirst at this rate.” Harry makes it his mission to hear that groan again. Preferably whilst he’s kissing him, or whilst he’s in Harry’s bed. Harry doesn’t really give a shit on the technicalities of when and where, he just wants to hear Louis groan again.

Harry can’t help but laugh at Louis, especially when Louis takes off running in the direction of the nearest coffee shop, shouting behind him “Hurry up! I wanna get there while I’m still young!”

Harry just shakes his head at Louis’ antic, feeling like he’s known this man for longer than a day. He sighs at the butterflies that attack his stomach when he thinks of knowing Louis for a while. He like the thought of that idea, and with that in his head, he follows the shorter boy to the coffee shop.

\---

The coffee shop they choose isn’t a large one; it’s quite small and located in one of the side streets just down the road from Harry’s bookshop. It isn’t well known, it’s only customers coming from the university nearby. Louis leads Harry there, chatting all the way about anything and everything. Louis talks about his course at the university, about what they’re studying and they’ve studied. They’ve entered the little coffee shop by now, and are waiting in queue as they still talk. Louis making Harry laugh to the point he snorts so unattractively that he covers his mouth and flushes in shame. Louis just chuckles at him before stepping forward to order their drinks.

“What’re you wanting then?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry looks up to the menu up on the wall behind the counter, checking the list of special teas they have before finally deciding. “I’ll have a Chai Latte please, no cinnamon dusting.”

Louis nods, looking as if he’s committing this to his memory for future reference before he’s turning to the barista and ordering “A Yorkshire tea please, sugar and no milk as well as a chai latte with no cinnamon dusting.”

They talk a little more whilst their drinks are being prepared and it isn’t long before they’re heading to the only empty booth situated at the back corner of the little shop. Harry almost has a heart attack when his feet bumps Louis’ under the table, he blushes a crimson red looking down at his drink, trying to not to smile so large when he feels Louis’ foot nudges his back. Harry takes a small sip of his chai latte, not wanting to burn off his tongue just yet.

Louis watches Harry for a little while in a silence that neither of them seems to find uncomfortable or awkward which is a novelty in itself. Louis, ever since he was little could never stay quiet for long; he always had to be loud or he had to be moving but he finds himself enjoying the tranquil quiet that they’re sitting in. He catches himself once or twice just staring at Harry, it isn’t something that can be helped though, and the boy is just so beautiful that it’s just... it’s just a natural reaction to stop and stare at him for a little while. Louis bets that Harry doesn’t even know how many people’s heads he turns just by simply drinking something. From the corner of his eye, he can see a group of girls stealing glances at their table, blushing whenever their eyes land on Harry. Louis’ thinking of turning to look at the girls and give them the dirtiest looks he can muster up when Harry’s voice sounds.

“You know the girls aren’t looking at me, don’t you?”

Louis grins, a large, toothy grin “Of course they are, they’re practically blushing at the sight of you.”

Harry chuckles and a faint pink blush slowly spreads across his cheeks. “No, they aren’t. You’ve been focussing on where they were looking and not what they were saying.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Louis asks. “Oh? And what were they saying?”

“They’re fans of your many piercings, particularly the one in your lip,” Harry starts. “I mean, like all your piercings are nice and they suit you perfectly... especially your lip piercing and I think I heard one of the girls say how she’d like to pull on it with her teeth...” Harry stops, looking shocked at what he had just said, his cheeks pinking up even more.

Louis looks down to his drink and takes a sip before saying. “Yes, well, that feeling certainly isn’t mutually. I’d rather no girl pull on my lip piercing with their teeth. Now... a guy? Maybe I can be persuaded...” Harry’s eyes grow wide by the end of Louis’ sentence. Louis makes sure to permanently etch Harry’s expression into his mind so he won’t ever forget it.

Harry stammers over his next question, hope bubbling up inside of him uncontrollably, butterflies beating against his stomach in a flurry. “So you’re gay then?”

Louis pauses from where he’s about to take another drink of his now cooling tea. “Yes, I am.”

“Oh, okay, I mean so am I.”

Louis grins, half relieved and half reassuring. “Okay, so that’s sexuality down, all we have left to go is family, friends, music taste, education and future aspirations,” He looks down at his and Harry’s drinks, “I say, we get another drink each and introduce ourselves to each other formally. What do you think?”

Harry laughs quietly, smiling widely, something he’s been doing a lot around Louis, “I say that that sounds like a great idea, I’ll buy the drinks this time.”

Louis wants to protest and say no, he is the one who asked Harry to get coffee... or well tea. Harry shouldn’t pay but Harry’s face looks so sincere about paying that Louis nods wordlessly before watching Harry leave the booth to get their drinks.

It’s only five minutes before Harry’s back but Harry uses the time to think about Louis – something he had been doing a lot lately, he should probably stop before he becomes obsessed. He thinks of Louis’ eyes, his hair, his piercings, the way his t-shirt hugs his biceps perfectly, his everything. So yeah, if it is going to be professionally defined then Harry is a little obsessed. He’s too busy thinking about the boy with the piercings and the blue, blue eyes that the barista coughs at Harry multiple times before he’s snapped out of his Louis daze, he blushes profusely and smiles apologetically at the barista before taking their drinks; making sure to leave the man a large tip to apologise again.

Harry sits down at the booth again, handing Louis his drink and taking a sip of his own before asking Louis, “Tell me about yourself then, friends, family, music taste, the whole shebang."

Louis nods, quickly taking a drink of his Yorkshire tea. “Well, my name is Louis, as you know but my full name is Louis William Tomlinson. I always involve this when I’m introducing myself to someone; it’s the French pronunciation of Louis, so not Lewis but Lou-ee. You got it right from the start so props to you,” He pauses, smiling slightly at Harry. “Erm... I’m originally from Doncaster, South Yorkshire so that explains the accent. I’m 20 years old, I was born on Christmas Eve meaning that people would try and scam me into getting one set of presents a year which sucked but I got over it eventually. I love my family, I have five sisters; Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy, Phoebe and Doris as well as a little brother called Ernest. Four of them are two sets of twins; Daisy and Phoebe and Doris and Ernest. Doris and Ernest being the youngest of them all. My mum is my idol; she’s just got married actually, to her third husband, Dan. Yeah, she’s kind of an incurable romantic, runs in the family I guess.

“My friends are called Liam and Niall, they’re batshit crazy and I love them. They’re my brothers; I don’t know what I’d do without them especially if Liam wasn’t there to tell me to calm down after getting way too excited. Niall is Irish, he drinks like a proper Irish bloke as well, you don’t have to hear him talk to tell he’s Irish. Just watch him drink. I met Niall and Liam when I first moved here for uni, they’re in my halls of residence with me and I’ve been thanking the powers above ever since. They’re the nicest people you’ll ever meet. Right, education. Okay, well, I’m studying for an English Literature degree at the uni just down the road. At the minute though, my course is kind of boring, I never was a fan of modernist novels and we just so happen to be studying ‘The Great Gatsby’. I’d rather be studying the romantic ‘Wuthering Heights’ or the gothic ‘The Castle of Otranto.’

“That’s three down, music taste and future aspirations to go.” Louis says with a smile so bright Harry swears he’s just been blinded. Harry nods, stunned and makes a movement telling Louis to carry on.

“Alright, let’s do the fun one first. Music taste; I’m really into most things but my favourites bands at the moment are; All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping with Sirens and many other bands of that genre. I like a lot of music apart from classical; I just can’t sit through it without yawning at some point.” Louis laughs at himself, Harry smiling at him.

“And last but not least, future aspirations. I don’t know... if we’re talking educational and career. I’d like to finish my degree and get a job as an English lit teacher at a college. If we’re talking about partners and love and all that, I’d like to meet someone eventually, they’d have to be funny though, and sarcastic. I’d like have kids and all that. The whole family thing sounds nice; I grew up in a large family, I don’t think I could cope in a marriage without kids at some point.” Louis stops then, taking a drink of tea and watching Harry who’s smiling.

“You have a very nice life Mr. Tomlinson. Your friends and family sound amazing by the way.”

Louis smiles, crinkles appearing by the corners of his blue eyes and Harry wants to die, _HE HAS CRINKLES BY HIS EYES, STAY CALM STYLES, STAY CALM,_ his self conscious screams at him. “Alright,” Louis starts. “Wanna tell me about you now?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Harry blushes, again. He really needs to learn how to control this because it is getting ridiculous. He never really blushed before but then this Greek god comes into his life by the name of Louis William Tomlinson and suddenly all of his blood lives in his cheeks... like it isn’t like the rest of his body needs it or anything.

“I’m Harry. Full name is Harry Edward Styles. I’m 19 years old, born 1st February 1994. Nope, Harry is not short for Harold. Just Harry but not the wizard either,” Harry adds with a smile that only gets wider when Louis smiles at his little joke. “I’m originally from Holmes Chapel, a little village just bordering on town in Cheshire, so I guess that could explain why I sound slightly posh. I was raised by my mum after her and my dad divorced when I was young. My mum has also just gotten remarried, to her second husband, Robin who is like a second father to me. He’s amazing, my whole family is. My mum is absolutely incredible with everything she has done for me and my older sister, Gemma. My sister is my best friend essentially, she was the one I went to first when I first realised I was gay and she just held me whilst I freaked out. I can’t ever thank her enough for that. I don’t see them all as much as I’d like to but with the bookshop as well as uni it’s hard but they understand.

“My other best friend apart from my sister is called Zayn and to sum him up; he is an old soul trapped in the body of a Gucci model. He has cheekbones that could through glass. He goes to the uni with me; he studies Fine Art and also works at the local gallery showing off his extensive knowledge. We fit together though; he’s all broody and arty and I’m all books. If I hadn’t had met him when I first moved here, I’d probably have no friend at all.” Harry pauses, taking a sip of his latte only to realise that its gone cold in the time he was talking, he pushes it away with a look of distaste.

“Education is next on the list then, I study at the same university as you but instead of English Literature, I study medieval and early modern history.” Harry bursts into laughter at the sight of Louis’ confused expression.

“Why study history when you love books?”

“I love books, I do. The store I work in is mine once I graduate. The shop belongs to a distant uncle and he wanted me to have it once I have my degree and all that. But I’ve loved history since year 5, a speaker came in and it just had me gripped from then on. Studied it at high school and at college and now at uni, there’s just some fascinating about the fact that in the modern age, as in 2015, we know how things were in the time of William the Conqueror thanks to these well-preserved sources. It’s incredible.

“Music taste; my music taste is very different from yours. I like all the cheesy pop like S Club 7, Steps and Spice Girls but then I adore singers such as Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby and Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons. I’ll listen to anything really; I’ll sing and danced to whatever is playing on the radio.” Harry blushes slightly at the mention of his love for S Club 7 and Steps but Louis is quickly saying “Who doesn’t love S Club 7 though?”

Harry laughs at him, and agrees completely. “S Club 7 are pretty amazing. My future aspirations are similar to yours. Get my degree, get a job in a museum, and sell the bookshop eventually. I’ll probably keep it for a few years just because. I’d like to meet someone and settle down, I don’t know. The whole marriage and babies thing sounds fun though. I want to travel for a bit though as well, I want to visit New Swan Stone castle in Germany, go to Amsterdam, and go on a road trip across America. All the typical, bucket list things mainly.”

“You’re very interesting aren’t you?” Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head because he doesn’t think he is that interesting. “You are to me, anyway I have a question for you, Harry, if you don’t mind me asking you one that is?”

“I don’t mind at all, Louis.”

“Perfect,” Louis grins, “So what was this conversation you had with my best mate’s girlfriend about me?”

Harry splutters; unable to get out a coherent sentence. His face flushes a vermillion red and he suddenly has the urge to hide under a rock for the rest of his miserable life.

After what seems like an eternity, Harry manages to stutter out “W-what?”

Louis laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he looks at Harry with an expression so fond that Harry wants to cry over it. Okay, so he’s being a bit dramatic but Harry would like to make Louis make that face a lot more and Harry really does not like the thought of someone else making Louis look like that. Jealousy washes over Harry in a tidal wave of emotion and he has to grip the table in order to keep himself sane.

“I asked you what the conversation was that you had about me with my best mate’s girlfriend and then you went really red.”

“Oh... that.”

Louis looks at Harry, mirth dancing in his blue, blue eyes. “Yeah, that Harold.”

 Harry frowns and whines, “That’s not my name and you know it.”

Louis chuckles, “I know it isn’t. Now stop avoiding the bloody question.”

Harry sighs; he can’t put the awkward conversation off any longer. “I asked your friend if she took English lit because she was looking for the same book you were and then we slipped into conversation and I asked if she knew you.”

Louis nods, looking pleased he got the information from Harry but then he frowns, “I was expecting something good like you asked her about my dick and she almost fainted or something.”

Harry chokes on his own spit. Louis looks immensely pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far, my love for you is eternal.
> 
> btw i seriously recommend youtubing S Club 7 it is so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, really I don't.  
> leave feedback, maybe?  
> i might carry this on, hell i know i will and the chapters will get a lot longer, i'm just starting but I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> twitter: Melissa_Jayne13  
> wattpad: dandelionandburdock  
> instagram: bands_books_herondales  
> tumblr: hairdyeenthusiast.tumblr.com
> 
> talk to meeeee! ^


End file.
